


You Can Bet On It

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Third Person, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loses a bet and has to do whatever Levi says, but he hadn't been expecting <i>this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichigoangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/gifts).



> thanks to [shotgunsinlace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace) for beta'ing the first half.

“Oh, _hell no._ ” Eren is practically screeching as he shakes his head fervently. “I didn’t agree to this!”

“But you did… I said if I won, you had to do whatever I said, and I won.” Levi replies evenly.

“I didn’t think you’d ask for—for _this_!” Eren’s voice pitches a little higher as he gestures wildly with his arms.

Levi rolls his eyes , crossing his arms over his chest. He clicks his tongue at Eren in an admonishing way, “Tsk tsk. I thought Eren Yeager was a man of his word.”

“Even I’ve got limits! There is absolutely _no way_ I’m doing this.”

“I guess I’ll just have to tell everyone what a spoilsport you are, that you’re a cheater who can’t be trusted to lose gracefully.”

“Levi…” Eren’s tone is one of warning. Levi sighs and shrugs.

“I’m just disappointed.” The words sting more than they should, making Eren wince.

“I mean, if you didn’t have to make me do it in public I’d probably…”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that? Where’s your sense of adventure? The Eren I know never backs down from a challenge.”

“But this one is impossible!”

“That didn’t stop you from taking the bet that you could go a day without losing your temper.” Levi points out, bringing up the bet that Eren lost, propelling him into the current mess. “We shook on it, no take backs.” Eren lets out an exasperated groan, shooting a scowl in Levi’s direction, the shorter man smirks in response.

“Fine, then. I’ll do it.”

* * *

Eren bites his lip, a light blush coloring his cheeks as he shifts uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Levi’s car. “I can’t do this…” They’re in the parking lot outside the movie theater.

“Oh, come on. You’ve already made it this far.” Levi’s voice is calm, reassuring.

“It’s too obvious.” Eren whimpers, “People will _notice._ ”

Levi sighs, “Even if they do, it’s not like they’re gonna announce it to the auditorium.”

“We’ll get kicked out.”

“Then let’s make sure to choose a shitty movie we won’t mind being thrown out of.” Levi opens the driver’s side door and climbs out, circles the car and opens the passenger’s side door, offering a hand to Eren. “I just wanna see how long you can hold out.” He leans down, lips ghosting over the shell of Eren’s ear as he adds in a whisper, “Just wait until later.” Eren makes a choked sound, a small tremble ripping through his body in response.

“Fucking—Levi _don’t_!” He pleads, squeezing his thighs together as he tries to regulate his breathing, eyes clenched shut. Levi makes an amused sound in his throat, but pulls back, his hand still outstretched for Eren to grab. He eventually reaches for it and climbs out of the car, groaning as he does so. He pauses for a moment, shivers as his skin erupts in goose bumps, but despite the chill, he keeps his hoodie tied firmly around his hips. They make their way to the ticket booth and Eren is thankful Levi does all the talking because he doesn’t think he can keep his voice from sounding strained.

Once inside the auditorium, they find some seats and Eren silently prays that no one will sit near them. He mentally kicks himself because none of this would have happened in the first place if he hadn’t made that stupid bet with Levi; he had a point—Eren had an infamously short temper and he should have known he couldn’t win… but his determination to at least try won out in the end and that’s how Eren Yeager ended up in the back of a movie theater—that was, thankfully, mostly empty—with a prostate massaging butt plug shoved inside him. Eren figures that once the movie gets going, he’ll be able to ignore the sensation of something foreign inside of him, so he gets as comfortable as he can, all things considered, and attempts to settle down and watch the previews.

‘ _This might not be so bad after—_ ’ Eren’s thought blanks out as a jolt of pleasure shocks him just as the music swells and the upcoming movie’s title appears on the screen with its release date. He gasps harshly, glances at Levi whose attention is turned towards the screen. Was it… the vibration from the speakers? It _had_ been a fairly loud drumbeat… but then it happens again and this time he lets out a high pitched ‘meep’ sound.

“Levi…” He hisses, shifting uncomfortably.

“Shh, the movie’s starting.”

“ _Levi._ ” His whisper is more urgent and Levi turns toward him slightly.

“Something wrong, brat?” A small smile curves Levi’s lips and the plug pulsates inside Eren again, another wave of pleasure washing over him as his cock strains against his pants.

“Stop—what you’re doing. I know you’re doing it…”

“Ah, but that’d be too easy, wouldn’t it?” As Levi murmurs this, the plug vibrates again and Eren whines softly as he clenches his thighs; his cock throbs.

“I—I won’t make it… through the whole…” Eren trails off, his voice sounds winded.

“Another good reason to have chosen a shitty one.”

The feature begins and Eren tries his best to regulate his breathing and focus on the screen rather than the foreign sensation inside of him. He hopes no one wonders why he’s panting and writhing in his seat, hopes it’s too dark for anyone to notice his discomfort, not to mention what he figures has to be a pretty obvious erection, despite the hoodie he still has tied around his waist.

About twenty minutes into the movie, another pulse from the toy inside him sends a jolt through him and it takes all he has not to make a sound. He can just barely make out the smug look on Levi’s features and he knows he’d be annoyed with the other man if he weren’t so ridiculously turned on right now. Another jolt, another twitch and gasp… Eren shifts in his chair for the umpteenth time, his cock straining against his jeans. He realizes that if this continues, he’ll soon be unable to want anything besides release and the thought is worrisome.

“Levi…” he hisses, leaning in close to the other man. “C-can we go now?”

“We’re just now getting to the best part.” Levi replies and it’s obvious he’s not referring to the movie as another vibration rips through Eren, who somehow manages to keep from crying out yet again. His back arcs and he clutches the armrests, pressing his legs together in some vain attempt to keep his throbbing arousal at bay.

“I—I want _you_ in me, not this… thing…” Eren manages to grind out, “I don’t care anymore. Take me in the bathroom if you want.”

“All in good time, brat—besides, public bathrooms are disgusting. There’s no fucking way.” At that, Eren grabs Levi’s free hand, takes it and presses it against the front of his jeans and slowly begins to rut against it.

“I just… want…” He sighs, biting his lip to keep as quiet as possible. Levi pulls his hand back and looks around briefly and decides that he’ll risk it; he raises the armrest that separates them and leans in close to Eren, pulling him towards him so he can run his lips over Eren’s neck, up to his ear, which he nibbles lightly.

“Want me to blow you right here, you filthy slut?” The words make Eren react much more violently than the vibrations had, and Levi can’t help but grin. Eren nods his head, unable to trust himself to speak. As discreetly as possible, Levi slides down in between Eren’s legs, kneeling on the floor in front of his seat. He muses to himself that it’s a bit of a contradiction on his part that he won’t fuck the kid in a bathroom stall for being unclean, but here he is kneeling on the sticky theater auditorium floor ready to suck Eren’s cock.

‘ _There’s a difference._ ’ He tells himself, because at least here he can _pretend_ that the floor is only dirty on account of foodstuffs and not piss or other bodily waste despite knowing he’s not the first to do what he’s about to. Because there’s a huge difference between possibly kneeling in a sticky puddle of spilled soda and fucking against a dirty bathroom stall.

Levi unties the hoodie’s sleeves and pushes them aside to pull the zipper of Eren’s jeans down, delighting in the fact that he’s not currently wearing any underwear. He feels his own cock begin to respond in his pants. He gently frees Eren’s erection from its confines and presses a line of soft kisses along the underside, mindful to keep as quiet as possible. Eren’s breath hitches and he stuffs his hand into his mouth to keep any sounds from escaping as Levi kisses the tip of his cock and circles the head with his tongue.

Eren’s other hand is gripping the armrest that’s still lowered for dear life as he tries his damnedest not to rock his hips up and fuck Levi’s mouth—regardless of how much he wants to. Levi licks along his length, pressing soft kisses here and there, teasing the slit with his tongue. He takes Eren fully into his mouth, but keeps the sucking minimal to avoid making too many obscene noises. Instead, he focuses on pressing his tongue over the thick, hot flesh with varying rhythms and pressures. Eren’s hips tremble from the sensations.

Levi laps at Eren’s length, running his tongue over the length repeatedly as he reaches into his pocket to press the button of the remote control for the plug that Eren has practically forgotten about. He smirks against the cock at his lips, presses another light kiss against the vein as he pushes it and is rewarded with a low whimper from Eren as his body stiffens and his hips buck upwards.

“Levi…” Eren whispers around his hand, pleading. Levi presses the button again while sucking lightly on the head of Eren’s cock, teeth just barely scraping over the skin. Unable to hold back, Eren’s thankful that the scene currently playing on the screen is a loud one, the auditorium is filled with thunderous sound effects and music, surely loud enough to mask the bark of pleasure he’s just released. He feels like he’s getting close, the hand that’d been gripping the armrest migrates to rest on the back of Levi’s head, fingers carding through the thick black hair.

Levi digs his finger into the remote, holding the button for an extended period of time while he continues to lick and kiss Eren’s cock while Eren thrashes in the chair, muffled groans escaping his lips as his legs shiver and shake. The plug vibrates relentlessly against his prostate and Levi’s tongue is merciless now; Eren’s trying his hardest not to scream from the utter bliss that’s making his mind white out at the moment, and he knows he can’t hold his orgasm back any longer. He digs his fingers into Levi’s scalp as an attempt to signal the other without saying anything because he can’t trust his voice not to come out as a high pitched cry.

He tenses up just before releasing into Levi’s mouth, his hips shaking with each spurt, and a low, broken sob is all that manages to pass his lips. Levi swallows what he can and pulls off, sitting on his haunches as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and peers up at Eren’s eyes in the dim flickering light the movie is giving off. He grins up at the brunet and pushes the button of the remote again just to see what he might do.

“ _Stop!_ ” Eren cries out, but manages to silence himself from saying anything more than that; one of the other people in the theater shushes him angrily and he glares down at the man still sitting between his legs. Levi raises both hands in an apologetic gesture, his smile is anything but.

Carefully, he slides back up into his seat and leans in to whisper in Eren’s ear again.  
“You were right, you couldn’t make it through the whole movie…” He pauses, pressing his lips against Eren’s neck briefly, “As soon as we get home, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

* * *

Levi wasn’t lying.

As soon as Eren steps over the threshold of their apartment and the door clicks closed Levi is on him, pressing him against the wall as he kisses him hungrily. Eren lets out a soft moan as Levi kisses a line up his neck. He spins Eren around so his front is pressed to the wall, lips making their way to the nape of Eren’s neck, nipping and biting at it ruthlessly. Eren is panting, soft cries falling from his parted lips, pleas for Levi to do more to him, to make his body thrash and twist in the ecstasy Eren knows he can give him.

“Mm, I like it when you beg,” Levi murmurs against Eren’s flushed skin, “Do it again.” He begins to suck a hickie into Eren’s skin as his arms tangle themselves around the other man’s frame. Eren whimpers, shifting under Levi’s touches. He gasps when he feels the plug move inside him, having once again forgotten about it in the haze of lust that had settled on his mind.

“Levi… y-you should…” Eren sighs, “…use…” He’s unable to think clearly enough to finish the sentence.

“You mean this?” Levi mumbles, removing one arm from around Eren to pull the remote from his pocket and presses the button. The plug comes to life inside Eren and he cries out loudly, affirmatively. Levi smirks, teases Eren’s ear with his teeth again and adds, “You dirty little slut.”

Eren whimpers again, pushes his hips back, rubbing himself against Levi’s crotch and manages, “Feels… good, but… still want… _you_ …”

“Is that so?” Levi asks in a low voice; he presses his hips forward against Eren’s ass and pushes the button the remote again, rendering Eren a mewling mess writhing helplessly against him. The plug stops pulsing and Levi leans in, “Get ready, ‘cause I’m gonna fuck you raw.”

He roughly maneuvers Eren towards their bedroom, unrelenting in his kisses and touches and it’s clumsy, but neither of them care. He shoves Eren unceremoniously onto the bed and wastes no time in removing his clothing, leaving him naked and shivering—though the shivering has nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the toy Levi can just barely see peeking from his ass. He removes his own clothes and throws them with Eren’s on the floor as he saunters towards the bed.

Eren is breathing heavily, his dick is hard and dark in color, large droplets of pre-come leaking from the tip. Levi licks his lips at the sight of it, “You look so beautiful when you’re wrecked.” He makes the plug vibrate again and Eren sucks in a breath, spreads his thighs as his hips thrust upwards and he throws his head back as his spine arches. His fingers are frantically digging into the comforter beneath him.

“ _Levi_ — _please—_ ”

Levi turns it off and sets the remote down on the nightstand, opening the drawer to get a condom and some lube before turning towards the bed and shooting a sultry stare at Eren. “Tell me how badly you want my cock.”

Eren lifts his head to look at Levi, his eyes trailing over each curve and muscle appreciatively. He feels his arousal twitch when he sees Levi’s thick cock jutting up, proud against his abdomen. “I don’t _want_ your dick…” He replies, “I _need_ it… I need it fast and rough and deep…” As he speaks, he reaches down and slowly begins to remove the butt plug. “This thing… stretched me plenty, so just… _ream me_.”

Levi lets out a low guttural sound as he reaches for the toy, swatting Eren’s hand away. “If memory serves, you rather enjoyed this _thing_.” He mumbles as he teases Eren with it some more, pushing it in and pulling it out a few times. Eren squirms, his legs shudder and a few high pitched whines edge out from between his lips.

“Just _fuck me already._ ”

Levi pulls the plug out and places it on the nightstand to be cleaned later; he turns his attention back to Eren. He puts on the condom and pours a decent amount of lube into his palm, using his hand to coat his erection evenly; Eren can’t look away from the display. Levi crawls over him on the bed and hooks Eren’s legs over his shoulders as he presses the tip of his cock against his opening.

“Give it to me hard, Levi.” Comes the whispered plea; Levi obliges him and thrusts into his heat in one swift motion, earning him a gasped cry. The feeling of Eren’s body pulsing around him is sheer bliss, and Levi can’t help but to let out a low groan. Eren makes a soft sound in the back of his throat and Levi begins moving. His brows furrow and he narrows his eyes, his breathing becomes labored panting as he thrusts his hips into Eren’s, quickly establishing a bruising rhythm.

Eren cries out with each buck of Levi’s hips, his head once again thrown back and his hands struggling to grip the covers beneath him. His back arcs up and he meets Levi’s movements in an effort to take the other man as deep as he possibly can; his efforts are rewarded with a low moan.

“I love your greedy little ass…” Levi manages to grind out as he continues to fuck Eren with as much force as he can muster, causing the headboard to rattle against the wall. The bed springs creak under their weight and movement, though it’s nearly inaudible next to Eren’s loud moans begging for more. Levi shifts slightly, changing his angle so he can hit Eren’s abused prostate with each thrust.

“Oh fuck—there! _There!_ ” Eren screeches, his body tensing around Levi; it shouldn’t be long now. He feels his own pending orgasm building, the familiar sensation low in his belly, warm. It’s like a spring being coiled tight, all potential energy waiting to be set loose.

“Eren… _fuck_ … you feel so good… I’m gonna… come…” the words tumble from his mouth with each push as he gets closer and closer. “I just—want to—”

They come at nearly the same time, Eren just a moment before, his body tightening around Levi helps to push the other man over the edge.

A few moments later, they’re both still lying on the bed, trying to catch their breath. Levi turns to look at Eren, a wry smile playing on his lips.

“I think I should challenge you to more bets I know you’ll lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ok. bear with me. i know that remote controlled anal toys aren't like that and tend to have a thin wire connecting the remote to the toy (at least from what i've seen), but let's PRETEND they're in a universe where a truly remote controlled butt plug existed, because it's more fun that way.~~
> 
> welp i've been told by like. multiple people that this sort of sex toy does actually exist. i've just never seen one at my local sex shop, probably because where i live sodomy is illegal anyway, and sex toys are sold under the caveat that they not be _used_ or something idk? the bible belt is weird. but yeah, selection is limited. sure, we have an inflatable obama sex doll, but no remote controlled butt plugs. priorities, i suppose.


End file.
